The Tales of The Dark Prince
by Mr. ducky the original
Summary: I-pick-gender Universe. A boy's reality is dispatched and he is found in the middle of nowhere, destined to meet a strange girl he shares dreams with. He develops powers far beyond anything he could have before imagined and has no idea what world he's in. He must go through his new, strange life with his odd companions, finding adventure, love, and his hidden heritage.
1. Clairvoyance

"Fionna, what are you doin'?"

Cake asked in her sassy tone of voice that came natural to her every comment. She had already curled up in her little drawer and saw Fionna simply staring out the small window near her bed. The soft candle light that filled the room bothered Cake as she was more than ready to sleep off the various taxing adventures they had had that day. (AN:"had had" that is indeed how I speak). Fionna turned her head at the question, as if Cake's loud voice had awoken her from a moment of mental absence. She shook her head to clear it and looked at Cake with a mildly confused but overall reassuring face,

"Yeah, I'm fine."

Cake narrowed her eyes at Fionna,

"That's not what I asked."

"Look, let's just go to bed, I'm tired."

Cake settled down, satisfied with thoughts of rest, as Fionna extinguished the three small candles on her bedside table. The room plunged into near darkness as the only light came from the stars through the window, the moon had not shown itself that night. Already dressed in her pajamas, she laid down on her soft, fur blankets. Fionna tried to quell the uneasy but anticipatory feeling that had settled in her chest gradually since the previous morning.

"Goodnight cake."

She said it quietly in case her feline sister had already taken leave of consciousness, she had. Fionna closed her eyes and, despite the feelings that bothered her, fell asleep quickly.

~~ 'this is so weird.'

Fionna knew she was dreaming, she'd had these weird dreams before, but she could usually do whatever she wanted to. This time, she felt like she was watching a movie and being in it at the same time. Large, dark grey clouds were far in the distance. Fionna thought to herself that they looked kind of like the sandstorms in the wastelands, endlessly stretching and blocking the landscape from view, impossibly tall yet touching the very surface of the ground. Though they were too far away and not heading in her direction, like she was in the eye of a storm, she decided to keep an eye on them. Looking down, she saw that the ground was an unusual, sooty-black color. She knelt down to feel the grains of unknown substance, it was like little beads of black granite but not quite as heavy. She sat for a moment and felt the wind blow through her loose hair.

A slight crunching noise alerted her to another presence. She turned quickly, surprised to find a simple looking boy in a wasteland like this. His hair was short and brown and he looked down at her with a shocking gaze, his pupils were like green flames his irises surrounding them with complete blackness in a mixture of surprise and curiosity. Fionna stood up to confront him, he readied to run, well intent on keeping distance between the two of them. She raised her hands, palms facing him to show she had no intention of harm, he didn't look too reassured but didn't run. She tried to make conversation to the boy with mutated eyes,

"Hey man, what's your name?"

He didn't speak, just watched her. She took a step towards him, he responded with a backwards step to match.

"Look dude, do you know where I am?"

He was silent for a long time, Fionna was unusually patient and waited for a response. She almost tried to talk to him one last time before he finally opened his mouth.

"K'neth"

"What?"

His reverse-colored eyes seemed to un-focus for a moment, then he turned and began to run directly away from Fionna,

"H-Hey!"

She started to pursue him, she gave herself a moment of sentiment with the thought of 'why is it that every time I meet a guy I either want to run away from him or chase him down?" The boy was slim and didn't look like he had much strength to him, Fionna began to close in quickly. She reached out for him as she got within ten feet, 'just a little more' she thought. Suddenly, a large pile of sand began to shape itself in front of them, Fionna stopped short of grabbing the kid who kept running. The sand hill grew to the size of a small cottage by the time the boy got to it, a hole opened in the side of the ebony mound admitting him instantly. Fionna thought the entrance, for just a moment, a great sand-beast's hungering maw, she shouted a warning,

"Wait!"

The sand rose up behind the kid, closing around him in an instant. Fionna ran up and, for lack of a weapon, began to punch at the now solid mass of cold, hard mineral. It was a mistake, the first hit was like punching smooth concrete. She snatched her hand back, one of the knuckles bleeding.

"Ow!"

She held her injured hand for a moment before steeling herself. She tried kicking at the wall, digging at it with her nails, then shouted at it. A minute of this, then suddenly she felt a drop in pressure, a big drop. The air seemed to still for just a moment, then a wind slammed into her back, pushing her against the small, polished gems that made up the only oddity in this flat, featureless land except... Sudden realization hit Fionna as she turned around, facing the brutal winds. She forgot to watch the storms.

As she turned, all she saw stretching limitlessly upward and sideways was the horrible looking cloud rushing towards her. The first few grains that traveled ahead of the main cloud scratched her face as they dragged mercilessly across the skin. She bought her bare arms up to defend her face from the large, heavy grains being driven by a whirlwind force. With only seconds before the main impact, Fionna screamed. Her skin would be ripped right off her bones from the force. ~~

Fionna sat up in her bed quickly, her arms reached out in front of her as if to fight off an enemy that wasn't present, they wiped her brow, lots of sweat had collected through the night. Her ragged breathing relaxed and her arms dropped. Sounds came from downstairs paired with scents that clearly proved that Cake was cooking breakfast. Fionna looked out the window from her bed, it was well into the morning.

"Gob, what a weird dream."


	2. Cheer Up

Fionna came down the stairs, her clothes had already been changed to her casual adventuring outfit and any sign of the stress from the previous night had been eliminated as she had cleaned herself up, being careful to look closely in the bathroom mirror to make sure Cake had no reason to worry over her. She walked past an excited BMO who giggled and gave her an adorable "good morning!", Fionna gave a small wave back at the little computer console. In the kitchen, Cake had began cooking a breakfast masterpiece, again... Fionna sat right down at the table, pulling a stacked plate of pancakes and another of scrambled eggs towards her. Cake quickly swooped over from the stove with a hot skillet containing bacon, which she quickly scraped on top of the pancakes for Fionna, and a pitcher of lemonade.

Cake then sat down opposite from Fionna, using her powers to make a half dozen arms grab several items spread about the table to build the ultimate breakfast meal on one plate in an instant. She had a silly smile on her face as she globbed some syrup on Fionna's pancakes before she could ask, then gave her morning salutations.

"Good mornin' Fionna!"

Fionna was slightly perplexed but also glad that Cake was in such a good mood that morning, she gave a somewhat satisfactory hello in return and began to dig into her food with forced enthusiasm. Just a few bites in, Cake began to hum herself a little tune and Fionna tried to make conversation to make her awkward feelings of acting unnatural go away.

"So, um, Cake... Why are you so cheery this morning?"

Cake's eyes beamed as she looked at Fionna, her voice came out in an almost sing-song tone when she started to work her way up to an answer.

"You remember that guy that hangs out with Prince Gumball, the one with the hot... mane?"

Fionna suddenly became interested in the conversation and she started to sound less conspicuous as she spoke with honest enthusiasm.

"Lord Monochromicorn? Yeah, I remember him, why?"

"He invited me over to hang out with him!"

Fionna nearly dropped her fork in shock,

"Wow Cake! Great news!"

"I know!"

They continued to chat over the simple things as they finished up breakfast. They stayed in their excited state all the way through Cake getting ready to leave with her violin, wearing an unnecessary sunhat to make her 'look fresh', and tucking an already prepared basket of lunch under her arm. Just as Cake was nearly ready to leave out the door, Fionna tripped while going to give her a good luck hug. Cake managed to catch her, but was somewhat surprised that the most surefooted girl in the world could just trip. As Cake steadied Fionna she asked in a concerned voice,

"Are you alright Fionna?"

"Y-Yeah, I'm fine."

Cake was paying too much direct attention to miss Fionna's uncharacteristic stutter as she began to recover her unsure feelings of last night.

"Are you sure your fine? Did you catch the sick Fionna?"

"No Cake, I'm fine."

Fionna looked away as it was hard to flat out lie to her best friend. Yet she tried anyway.

"Just go out on your date, have fun. It was just a small nightmare that messed me up last night, that's all."

Cake dropped the basket and instrument on the ground.

"WHAT!"

She grabbed Fionna by the shoulders and shook slightly as she demanded to know every detail of the dream Fionna had. The serious look on Cake's face scared Fionna so much that she couldn't keep the slight tremble out of her voice as she tried to calm Cake. A few minutes of coaxing down her temper, Fionna finally got Cake to calm enough to ask her why she needed to know about her dream, Cake was still a little anxious.

"I want to know because every time you have some whacked-out dream, something horrible happens. It would be playing with fire to drop it this time!"

Cake immediately wished she hadn't said those words as she saw Fionna's face fall into a look of dull depression. It was still to soon, and to Fionna, Fire = Flame Prince. Orange = Flame Prince. Warm = Flame Prince. Cake let it go.

"I'm gonna go now... sorry Fi, I didn't mean-"

Fionna slowly looked at her sister, she tried her best to wipe her sad expression away, if only for the sake of Cake, it didn't work so well.

"It's okay, I know. See you later Cake."

The cat quickly left through the front door, taking her dropped items with her to leave Fionna to her alone time that she would probably need to bounce back from her latest fit of heartbreak. Fionna found her way to her couch and slumped down on it, too depressed to want to do anything else anymore. She lay there for nearly half an hour before BMO finally walked into the room, pretending to be the adult in the room. He climbed up onto the table with some difficulty and sat down so he looked, disapprovingly, directly at Fionna.

"Alright, it is time for you to cheer up, Fionna."

"Not now BMO, I just want to be left alone."

BMO was not having any of that, he threw a controller so it landed right in Fionna's lap and he started demanding she cheer up or he would take 'drastic measures'. He said it with such conviction that Fionna couldn't help but give a little half-smile as BMO began to load up her favorite game.

"Thanks BMO, but I don't think I'm in the mood for video games right now."

"Fine then."

BMO said his last statement in a way that swore vengeance, but Fionna knew he wasn't going to act on anything serious. The little computer climbed down off the table, again with difficulty, and started to pull on one of her socks until she stood up. He kept pulling her towards the door, feet shuffling to pull the impossibly large load and Fionna shuffled in the guided direction, glad that he was making the effort to try and cheer her up, though it wasn't working much. Finally he got her outside and moved her towards a small puddle near the treefort. At first Fionna was confused, then she was completely lost when BMO called a greeting to the small pool of water, and three sexy, beach-dressed naiads poked their heads above the surface. One waved to BMO and said in the softest, most laid back male voice Fionna had ever heard,

"Hey BMO, who's your friend? Did you guys want to hang out?"


	3. Some Advice, and a Hunt

I have had fun writing my small adventure time series, even though i haven't gotten very far yet. But as a writer, it is most important to me if those willing to spend their time on my stories tell me if I'm doing something wrong to ruin their experience. Am I too descriptive, not enough? Is my plot sketchy or outright terrible? What makes my story good and bad? I want to know what each individual feels about what they've read and I have come to a decision.

If I am offered 3 Reviews on my story and what i could do to make it better, I would love to continue writing, or maybe even enhancing previous chapters. I know it's a bit much to ask for so early, but I really care about everyone's feelings on the matter, and I want to make as many people as happy as possible.

-Yours, with a gracious bow to the lovely audience,

Mr. Ducky 2/3/15

* * *

><p>Well, I have only received one review, so maybe not as many people are reading my story as I thought might, or maybe it just sucks... But this reviewer claims to like it and wished it to go on in some length and i didn't want to disappoint them so, I guess I'll get started with the next chapter now. I hope it gets better. 214/15

* * *

><p>"Sexy dancing, now!"<p>

BMO began playing a party mix and the naiads suddenly stood up, ready to party. Fionna could only stand shocked at what just came out of BMO's mouth. Without a second thought, they began to match movements with the music. The three of them were probably the best dancers that she had ever seen, she let them go for about two and a half seconds.

"BMO cut it out! Guys, that won't be necessary."

They all stopped mid-movements. With looks of confusion, they all returned to their previous spots in the small pond. The first to speak had the most average appearance,

"What's up? I thought we were going to party."

BMO shut off the music and looked at Fionna with annoyance. He sat down with a pout and didn't engage in further conversation with anyone. Fionna tried not to stare at the guys, lacking in shirts as they were dressed for swimming, like always. Though embarrassed, she sat near the edge of the puddle and started explaining to the three niads. They listened to her problems and complaints without comment, waiting for her to finish. The first to input was the tall one that had begun to float around on his back, looking up into the drooping branches of the tree, his hair was particularly long and though made of water itself, could be easily distinguished from the blue pond as it swayed with it's own current,

"So what you're saying is you're having bf pains, and BMO just brought you to us to party with you?"

Fionna had suspicions that BMO's plans would have gone just a little further had she not put a stop to it in time, but with no proof she could only speculate that the end goal was a boyfriend-replacement.

"Y-yeah. But I think it was unnecessary and-

She shot a glare at BMO

-I sure as heck didn't need it."

BMO just hurumphed at the tone and turned to face away from Fionna who heard a small clicking noise, she assumed he had powered off.

"Maybe you should just go and find a personal friend."

Fionna turned to the niad that separated slightly from the group. He sat the furthest away, nearly across the pond from Fionna, and had a distinguishing hair style that covered one eye. His withdrawn, and slightly shy demeanor drew Fionna's attention to his smooth words.

"What do you mean?"

He looked caught, embarrassed. He took a moment to collect himself and continued, giving that 'person speaking to a class for the first time' look. Fionna almost thought he was cute but steeled herself, knowing she would only come off as desperate and she would be breaking her promise to herself.

"I used to have some major issues too, not like yours, but everyone is different… anyway, what I mean is I found this friend who I could trust and I just… talked to him whenever I felt down about anything. He didn't even have to give me advice sometimes, it just helps to talk-"

He cut off his rambling like it was a bad situation and he was making it worse by rambling, Fionna understood how he felt, though not why. She simply decided to be polite.

"Wow, it sounds like you found yourself a really good friend, and I think that's some of the best advice I've been given over this entire deal."

The shy niad crossed his arms in a self-conscious way,

"You think so?"

Fionna nodded and the other niad, floating on his back, gave a small thumbs-up for a split second. Everyone felt lighter, thinking the problem, if not solved, now had a solution. About a half hour of polite conversation and some general laughs later, which Fionna was surprised by her ability to not do some checking-out during, they said their goodbyes and Fionna, picking up the still inactive BMO to be returned home, began her journey to find a- no, The Friend. The niads would have been a nice choice, but she knew they were gossipers, or at least the tall one who got whatever info he wanted from the other two.

Walking in the directions of the woods, Fionna pulled out a map of the populated areas. She used a pencil to circle several locations to look for a new friend to have her feelings jams with, such as the market meadow, several nicer kingdoms, a couple of outlying villages, and for if things got desperate, a couple of large areas with small but noticeable population densities. The market being the first circle, was her current destination.

It only took a few minutes of walking to get there, since it was so close to the tree-fort, and Fionna decided to check out some of the small shops and stalls that she usually got adventuring items and groceries from. 'It'll be simple' she thought, 'just walk up and be normal, ask if they want to hang out.' She had no idea why she felt so nervous about it, she was the toughest girl around so asking to hang shouldn't be too hard, right? She was so wrong.

The gear smiths and vendors had to work constantly to make a living, making the armor and things issued by kingdoms and travelers, but she suddenly didn't feel so nervous after the first rejection and her confidence began to return, full force. Stalls where people didn't actually make their wares, had to be tended to all day, every day. Most that were family run had people either too old or too young to just visit Fionna constantly, and the rest were parts of a traveling caravan. Worse, every time she was turned down, those who knew her personally felt bad and kept giving her free stuff, which she stored in her bag no problem, but it was getting heavy. Finally having exhausted all the sellers as an option, she decided to visit one she knew wasn't a good choice, but might help her find one. He actually called her out as she walked up to his stand.

"Choose Goose, the goose of choosing, would love to help out a friend in need."

"That's great CG, do you know anyone-"

"-Just a small token is what I want, a handful of mystic reed."

Fionna gathered a small bunch of tall grass right next to the stand, the flood seasons always let tall swamp grasses grow this low in the valley areas. She checked her bag for some useless magical item, finding a small vial of purple fluid she was pretty sure was a healing agent for disease. She dumped it on the grass, watched it glow with a slight pink light, then handed it to the goose. She decided it was best to just let the guy do whatever, no questions asked, as she had long since given up hope of understanding how his mind worked.

"will this work?"

He took it without a second glance,

"A mystic reed it is indeed."

"Great, I'm looking for someone who I can tell all of my problems too, no matter how embarrassing, and will help me out. Got any ideas?"

He pulled a glass marble, about two inches wide, from his counter and gave it to her.

"You'll know what to do, I leave the rest up to you."

Fionna knew exactly what she was looking at, for once in her fairly long adventuring career, and immediately thanked the vendor. She left, trying to get home as soon as possible.


	4. This statement is false, or is it

Fionna rushed home, not able to contain her excitement in the slightest. She had barely reached her front door before pulling her backpack off of her shoulders. Practically kicking the door in, her hands now too full to turn to doorknob, she all but threw her bag to the floor and began to dig through it unceremoniously. After pitching out several baubles and food items from the market, she pulled out the cloth bag that she had since used to preserve the small sphere of glass from the cluttered mess in her pack. Grabbing it tight in hand, she raced up the ladder with only the other available to climb, leaving the backpack on the floor, the front door opened, and a mess strewn about the mostly treasure-deficient entry.

She raced past BMO, now reactivated and calmed sitting in the kitchen, with a quickly uttered hello before racing up the second ladder to her bedroom. She flopped onto her bed and pulled the large marble from it's pouch, warming it in her left hand. She kneaded it lightly in the one hand, waiting for the small Auger to activate. It very quickly began to give off a small, hardly noticeable, glow from the surface. She raced to the afternoon sun-view window she had forgotten to cover and quickly closed the blinds, the window next to her bed let in very little light, so she let it be.

The glow started to shift into colors as Fionna knew it should, either relating to the object she desired or the favorite color of the person she was looking for, even if she didn't know what or who it was, that was how augers worked as far as she knew. The blue-green light seemed to grow brighter, but always stayed faint enough to look directly at. Next would come pictures of her future, but as she waited for only a minute, her excitement and frustration grew to unbearable levels. Finally, a small ring of light started to form underneath the surface, the color deeper and easily distinguished from the surface light. It began to change almost immediately, becoming darker, almost like an emerald hue with flecks of black, the ring shape bending and swirling, forming smoke outlines of images.

"Whoa"

She whispered to herself as she started to make out images. They were slow to come at first, each staying for a while before fading to the next, a sword, a crown, a deer- then they started to become more detailed, but came faster. The silhouette of someone running through the woods in a cloak- a hunter maybe, an insect she remembered calling a pill-bug once, then an exact image of a massive caravan wagon being pulled by horses that only measured to half the height of the wheels, large spikes of bone-larger than a person- were built into the wood sides giving it a 'war' look and small turrets, the castle kind, were built on the sides. The thing must have been forty feet tall, and she thought she saw a cannon on top, but the image was gone before she could study it. The next image Fionna saw was a boy, the auger was showing her an image of his angular face, but it cut off the top of his head and his neck, she couldn't identify height, skin or eye color, but the strange texture of the hair made her think it was an unusually dusty black or maybe a brown. The orb stopped on the boy's picture.

She tried to look even closer at the image that suddenly stopped the barrage of pictures, but as she looked closer, the boy was replaced with the terrible image of a skull, it's eyeless sockets staring directly at her and the jaw working in a sort of laughing movement, she nearly dropped the tiny orb, but managed to hang on with sweaty fingers. The orb suddenly gave off a huge flare of green light that Fionna closed her eyes against, she opened them to darkness, the orb had burned out. She sighed and put the broken object on the bed, she wished she could have gotten more about her future. Fionna had decided to just lay in her bed, exhausted more mentally than physically, though she had spent an entire day walking around. She yelled down for BMO to grab her a snack from the kitchen, which he gladly did but left her alone after seeing her tiredness. She ate the peeled orange that was brought to her and started to get comfortable as the light coming through the closed blinds of the sunset window began to become redder and weaker, she heard Cake come home later, but she seemed just as tired as Fionna from her 'date' and she curled right up in her drawer, still too awkward to talk to Fionna after her little slip that morning. Cake saw Fionna in her bed and thought that she had just stayed there all day, judging from past experiences.

Finally, about three hours after the auger images had been burned into Fionna's memory as she viewed them, her excited, but tired mind finally began to shut down in the darkness of the late hour. She grabbed the auger from the bedside table where she had placed it and held it close, as if that would help her remember all her thoughts the next morning. Her unanswered questions were her mind's last defense against the quickly winning sleep. Who was that boy? What was with the bugs and vardo wagon? The other stuff like the sword and crown were trivial in her daily life, so why show them? And what was with the skull jump-scare? It just reminded her of the Lich. She took a small moment to sleepily remember the horrid monster-now turned child with a kind regard. 'At least he won't be any trouble anymore', she thought.

Until she remembered that the auger shows future events that in her very viewing might become fulfilled or changed from ever happening. Her mind gave a huge scream of fear, but her body lost consciousness, she slipped away without even being able to warn Cake about what 'could' happen.


	5. Whispers of the Past

A small screen in a dark room illuminated. Cracks criss-crossed the screen, but the data could still be read, if anyone were there to read it. Inch-thick dust coated everything and it's a wonder that the small, white text on the screen could shine through the dust mote ridden air.

Encryption Invalidated... Recovering Repairable Files... Power Levels Critical...

...

Location: Cl $sl4I€d

uN M/LiT £¥ & R€$Ea&c(-) bA$€

%_\/÷□°`... L b&aT0ry 7c-fallout shelter

Date: unknown. Time: unknown. Exposed Civilians Status...

Failing...

A large, glass tank the size of a pool table was lit up in the center of the room by red emergency lights, half of which blew up or burned out on activation. The basic intelligence computer only had one directive left after all other power-saving options had been taken and it stood on the brink of failure. The glass tank-a special stasis chamber for one inflicted by the bomb's unusual radiation energy- was to be moved to the surface with just enough power to send a beacon signal, but only for a month. Then the entire mission would finally be considered a failure. A shame that there was not a single person on the planet that even remembered the old, fallen governments that once held the key to the survival of an old, dying world. In the end, civilization had begun anew, and this little piece of the past emerging from the ruins of a lost, grown-over complex was about to send a radio signal that would shake up all that people of the new world had strived to achieve in the last 400 years.

The long tank was lifted as a small platform started it's ascension right out of the floor. Higher and higher the tank was lifted until it nearly made contact with the ceiling, which cracked open like an aperture and poured inches of dust right on the platform. The tank rose further, into an unlit hallway that was in just as bad a shape as the room below. Though only inches away from the red lights seeping past the rising platform and the hall floor, the skeleton that lay curled in a corner, still holding the shape of the person who had died of starvation, was completely lost to darkness. Two more floors were passed before a cracking sound was heard above the final ceiling. Dozens of forest creatures bolted as the top of the metal bunker that had lain dormant for ages cracked open. Two plates pushed up against the sealing rust and over-growing plants and pushed themselves with their debris to the side. A smaller, mostly cement hatch opened beneath the revealed area allowing plumes of dust, centuries old, push upwards in the cool, disturbing wind currents. Like a volcano becoming active, when a better analogy couldn't be found to describe the event.

On the edge of the platform that now sat flush with the opening over the bunker, a miniature hatch opened on the steel flooring, allowing a small emergency light to ascend nearly twenty feet upward. A bright flash and the light had activated, to flare every ten minutes. The broadcasts had begun as well. The most unfortunate event to possibly happen next to the fairly sustainable planet was the reading of this signal, not by one of the most technologically fascinated beings of the land, nor of any nearby, friendly party. The one who had been trying, and slowly succeeding, to ending all life on and off the planet was the first to be informed.

* * *

><p>Sitting on his throne made of the bones of the first fallen, the dark king looked over a wooden slab that was continually carved from the center-outward to the most up-to-date version of a three-dimensional map of the blackened, war damaged scar of a kingdom. The ground had been burned and poisoned, then taken as his as his army continued to march in all directions, unstoppable. His eight advisors sat in a circle around the map, pushing little totems that symbolized entire units and known enemy locations. He watched them with merriment, knowing that they were some of the best strategists in the lands to lead an army already superior in their post-deaths. He would know, he captured five of them from fallen countries and saved their souls to be seeded in new, obedient bodies.<p>

The cavernous room was nearly empty except for the stairs that rose like one circular plateau resting on another, ever so slightly larger one to converge on the huge throne, the dwarfed by comparison, but still enormous map, and the two hundred skeleton guards that filled the room. This was how the war was fought, an intelligence officer running in with a list of conquests being the only unpredictable, but still inevitable, occurrence. That was, until one such servant to the war throne had entered through the doors, which were so large they needed to be pulled by twenty bodies with ropes, with information that could be nothing or the end of the war, wither in their favor or for their doom.

The king leaned forward on his throne, the advisors straightened and ceased their totem shuffling, and the still-living man who was in charge over communications that used mostly lost technologies quaked in fear of causing such an interruption. The king spoke to the mortal, his voice doing nothing to make him think he would leave the room alive,

"Do not waste my time, what is this information that you have?"

The man had gone even paler than most denizens of the dying lands and looked like he was going to be sick when he answered,

"I believ-ve we have been contacted by some sort of automat-ted message from an old-world frequency. Valuable resources might be siezeable, it's a distress signature from what might have been a development lab of the old-"

The Lich king raised his skeletal arm and the room was silent

"I want all of the nearest reserve platoons available to march on the signal's location. Take it."

The man fled the room as soon as he had given details, his sire's lack of face made him unreadable, but the glint in the nearly fully black eyes held some resemblance to a victory he had yet to claim. The end of his mission and the fulfillment of his purpose. The king's advisors began to move around the small markers, pushing nearly a dozen of them to the supposed location supplied by the fearful human. The plan of total annihilation of all living beings was quite possibly about to reach it's first stepping stone, Earth.


End file.
